


all you gotta do is wait for me to get home (all I wanna do is see you when I get home)

by antpelts



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, catboy jared kleinman, it just be like that okay dont at me, they love each other ur honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29116428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antpelts/pseuds/antpelts
Summary: “You know I love you, yeah?”// the boys are tender, as always
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Jared Kleinman
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	all you gotta do is wait for me to get home (all I wanna do is see you when I get home)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kkamikaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkamikaze/gifts).



> blame kayla <3 also yes im gifting this to you kayla your name is attached this is all ur faultttt <3 /ten 
> 
> just somethin really short and sweet because ive been pretty busy

It had been a long day on top of a long week, with the early sunsets of winter bringing Evan’s mood down with them. There wasn’t even a promise of routine with classes on recess for the month; work was down for the count, too, the campus c-store he worked at was closed for renovations. All of this led to days where he stayed in bed until it was already dark out.

In some roundabout way  _ this  _ had become Evan’s routine. His phone was left on the nightstand, out of sight from where he was with blankets pulled up to his nose. It was easy to stay sequestered and tucked away when he had the apartment to himself for most of the day. Jared didn’t fault him for sleeping in until eleven--when he left for work--and he had no way of knowing that ‘eleven’ was actually between five and seven, whenever Jared was on his way home that day. 

Though, he must’ve gotten his days mixed up. The bedroom door creaked open and an inquisitive little chirp reached his ears, “Ev?”

What day was it? What time was it? The last time he’d looked it was just around five, giving him about two hours before Jared was off work. Or, at least it would have if it was actually Wednesday. Time blindness was a bitch with no routine to hold his hand and walk him through the motions. His typical ‘losing hours’ shifted into ‘losing days’.

“Mhm?” The hum barely made it past the tightness in his throat, a byproduct of the guilt that threatened to send him into tears. In an effort to save face that he’d already lost he kept his back turned, blankets bunched around his head, tugged up past his shoulders enough that his feet stuck out the other end. It was less about being cold and more about being  _ gone.  _

Wasn’t it better to be gone than take up the resources he didn’t deserve?

A weight settled next to him on the bed, he felt the mattress dipping as Jared felt around to get comfortable. After a second a body flopped down against his own, Jared was curled comfortably and placed at his back.

“I.. nothin’,” really Evan wasn’t sure if he cared to know what Jared was going to say. Chasing after needless info that he’d never get for the smallest reasons only ever served to make him twitchy and uncomfortable. It didn’t matter what Jared thought about saying, because he  _ didn’t,  _ all he did was press his face to the back of Evan’s shoulder. “I just.. hm,” Jared huffed out in annoyance at his own inability to press his thoughts down into words that Evan could easily process, “you know.. that like, I-- here. Come here.”

While the tone was gentle Jared’s fingers prodded at Evan’s ribs so that he squirmed, uncurling himself from where he’d tried to make himself so  _ small.  _ He was pulled into sitting up by Jared’s hands and when he finally looked up they were looking at each other.

For a second Evan was caught there, sure that he looked like a mess with hair stuck in every direction, just staring at Jared. Jared, who he thought was just so beautiful, even underneath the harsh and unflattering ceiling light he’d flipped on when he came in. He watched while he slow blinked, a frustrated chitter coming forth--at his own inabilities, Evan was sure.

“You know I love you, yeah?”

Even with his list of every shitty thing about himself at the front of his mind Evan couldn’t lie this time.

“I know.”

It was just one of those things, because even though Jared didn’t say it a lot he didn’t  _ need  _ to. The way his pupils blew out every time he looked at him like this--wide enough that Evan swore he couldn’t even see his irises anymore--blinking slowly, tail sticking straight up when their positioning permitted. Now if he looked past him, he could see it, tail tip quivering just enough that the movement drew his eye. It was hard to tell himself that Jared was just putting up with him, or something equally as self-deprecating in its own sort of way, when he was looking at him like that, ears perked happily, tilted towards him to hang off every word.

“Just making sure, pecan.” With a happier sound he shifted closer, leaning to bump his head up under Evan’s chin.

On instinct Evan’s hand moved to settle on top of Jared’s head, thumb brushing at the base of his ear, pushing the fur back the opposite way. The unspoken was clear enough, even though Evan didn’t have a great track record of reading between the lines.

“I’ve just been..” With a huff he gestured helplessly with his free hand, “tired? Plus.. there’s nothing to do so I just.. y’know? It’ll.. once work opens up again it’ll be better I think.”

Better in the sense of routine and moving and doing  _ anything  _ at all--he didn’t have to specify, though, because Jared knew what he meant.

“I think so too,” Jared’s voice was muffled from where he pushed his face to Evan’s shoulder. It faded anyways, drowned out from the purr that started up from the boy in his arms instead. Before Evan could give any sort of tender words in response to all of Jared’s caring for him there were hands in his own hair. Before he could make any comment about the greasiness Jared ruffled it, making a further mess of it before a hand slipped to pinch at prod at his cheek. An effort to shrug off any seriousness before the weight of it could drop Evan lower than he already was. 

It was appreciated in the form of an amused snort from Evan.

“You’re so obnoxious.” 

When Jared leaned back Evan was able to catch a glimpse of his grin, wide enough that his eyes crinkled a little, with the tip of his tongue peeking out.

“Thanks, I really try, y’know?”

The rhetorical hung in the air, even though Evan tended to answer them anyways, because he leaned back in instead. Hands moved to either side of Jared’s head, both thumbs brushing over the base of his ears while gave him a kiss. 

That was probably enough of an answer, if how Jared gripped his shirt to pull him back down and kiss him again meant anything.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos n comments mean the world <3


End file.
